Healer
by Findabhiar Aery
Summary: OneShot, based on a challenge. DracoGinny, Healer's robes, closet. This story has nothing to do with the 'Complicate You' universe, it stands alone. Rated 'M' for a reason...


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is Miss. Rowling's, everything else is mine, including the plot. Enjoy.

Author's Note: This is as per a challenge issued by JulieMalfoyZabini, and AirmidM, both of whom can be found on my favorites list, as they are very talented writers… with a fondness for smut, apparently. Hahahahahha. Enjoy. (The challenge was simple… Draco, Ginny, Healer's robes, closet…)

Ginny moaned quietly as the silky mouth moved down her neck, to nibble at her pulse point with heart-stopping confidence. She speared her slender fingers into his short hair, tugging at the silky strands, trying to get closer.

Draco pulled at the heavy Healer's robes, baring pale skin to be stroked, fondled. Falling to his knees, Draco palmed Ginny's taut bum pulling her forward with a jerk, hard enough that he heard her gasp in shock, spreading her thighs authoritatively before placing his lips against her shockingly red curls.

Biting the back of her own hand, hard, Ginny was able to hold back her screams of pleasure, her other arm dropping to hold the back of Draco's pale head to the apex of her thighs. "Oh Gods…"

"No," He looked up at her with a smirk, her wetness gleaming on his full red lips, and across his chin, "Draco, love."

She moaned, and pushed his head back to the oh-so-pleasurable position that it had been but a moment earlier. His tongue whipped out to lap at her clit, his fingers tightening into the soft flesh of her buttocks and thighs, holding her still against his mouth.

Ginny leaned her head back against the hard stone wall, panting for breath, her muscles quivering as Draco brought her to the brink. The only sounds heard in the small room was that of Ginny's gasping, and Draco slurping.

Running her hands up her torso, Ginny ran her nails around her hardened nipples, crying out at the feelings running through her. She could feel herself clenching at Draco's finger which had found it's way inside of her, stroking in and out in a rhythm as old as time.

Screaming softly with delight, Ginny's thigh muscles tightened, and she came hard against his lips.

With a suddenness that left her reeling, Draco stood up, pulling his trousers down so that his hard cock jutted out, and lifted her up against the wall, support her slight weight with ease, as he slid into her.

Draco gasped at the feeling of her muscles clenching spastically around his hard shaft, and shuddered as a shaft of desire ran through him. He stayed like that for a moment, letting her adjust to him.

Ginny clenched his shoulders with trembling fingers, her nails biting into white skin that seemed to glow in the darkened recesses of the room. She leaned her forehead against his, feeling the slickness of sweat there, feeling his heart beating rapidly against her own.

Wrapping her long legs around his slim hips snugly, Draco reached up to cup her face in both hands, brushing his lips fleetingly against her own, giving her a taste of herself that still lingered on the silken surface.

Ginny pressed her lips against his urgently, exploring the curves of his lips with her tongue, his lips parting on a gasp to allow her entrance.

Slowly, achingly slowly, Draco pulled his hips back, before plunging back in, rubbing against her tender flesh, moaning at her slick tightness. He brought his lips to hers again, bruising in their intensity, sweeping inside to fully taste her.

Arching her back, Ginny moved against him, asking him without words to speed up, to allow her release, which he ignored in favour of a slow, even rhythm, driving both of them quite mad. The roughness of the Healer robes which had still not been discarded to the floor rubbed against their skin, increasing the friction between them, causing their senses to go haywire.

"Draco…" She growled under her breath, staring into his silver eyes, "Please."

"I do…" He paused, panting for breath, "love when you use that word."

Ginny leaned her head forward, finding the side of his neck, sinking her teeth in hard as he suddenly plunged into her with vigor, giving her what she so desired. Draco snarled as he felt the sharp pain in his neck, and he sought for revenge within her tight depths, pushing against her harder and harder, making them both cry out.

Feeling the slickness against his length increase, Ginny's muscles shaking, Draco pushed one hand between their bodies, finding her swollen clit, and stroked it in time with the movement of his hips.

He came seconds later, throwing his head back, the muscles in his strong neck cording at the exquisite feelings, his fingers causing Ginny to drop over the edge as well.

Slowly, she pulled her legs away, and he allowed her to slide down his long form until her toes met the rough floor. Ginny looked up into his pale face as he stared down at her, a small smile curving his lips, noticeable even with the lack of light in the closet.

"I should go…" Ginny murmured, unable to look away from him. Draco reached out an elegant hand, running his fingers through her practical, chin-length red hair, watching as the light caught on the golden streaks, making it glow.

"They'll be looking for me…" She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes at the tenderness which had been lacking, but in such a pleasurable way, from their previous activities.

Draco ignored her words, instead choosing to lean down and kiss her forehead gently, stroking a line with his lips across her temple, down her high cheekbone, before finding her swollen mouth.

Ginny backed away reluctantly, pulling his clothing back into place carefully, wanting to be close to him for as long as possible. He was content to watch her, take in her graceful movements, the way that her hands smoothed down the front of his robes almost enough to rouse his exhausted member.

Taking one last look down at herself, making sure everything was in place, Ginny leaned up to kiss him goodbye, his cheek smooth beneath her lips.

"Ginny…" He spoke for the first time since entering the confines of the closet, and she leaned up to kiss his lips again, before smirking at him, and slipping out the door, leaving him standing there in the dark.

Walking down the brightly lit hallway of St. Mungo's, Ginny looked into the various rooms, trying to find the one that she was looking for. Sure enough, there was Ron, standing with Harry, both looking pale, and distinctly out of sorts.

"Gin!" Ron spotted her first, and a look of relief crossed his face, "Hermione needs you. She told me to get out."

Ginny laughed, and patted his hand on her way in to see her sister-in-law, and best friend, where she was lounging like a queen against a mound of pillows, her huge belly seeming to be quivering under the thin nightgown she was clothed in.

"'Mione?" Ginny asked quietly as she entered, checking the machine that beeped softly in the corner, smiling as she remembered her Dad going into raptures at the Muggle technology that Hermione had insisted upon.

"Ginny, I'm so glad to see you." Hermione held out her hands, waiting for Ginny to come forward and hold on to them tightly, "That _nitwit_ out there, well, he was certainly good at getting me into this mess, but look at him fall apart at the consequences!"

Ginny stifled her giggles, sure that it would not be appreciated by the mother-to-be at this interval, "Well, men are rarely good for much, are they not?"

"I'll say!" Hermione vehemently agreed, resting her hands against her belly, "Your mum left when you were going to get coffee."

"Hmm…" Ginny patted the covers into place, again glancing at the machine with a keen eye, "It's probably best she left. When Bill had his first, she went into hysterics, and would barely let Fleur hold her."

"I'd like to see anyone get between me and my baby." Hermione swore, the unusual bloodlust lighting her eyes causing Ginny to look at her in a fascinated horror.

"Ok then…"

"Where's the coffee by the way?"

"What do you care? You can't have any, anyway." Long years of dealing with six, suspicious, older brothers had prepared Ginny for evasiveness with the greatest of ease. It was, perhaps, not the best trait to be proud of, but she was, by gods.

"I miss caffeine…" Hermione spoke wistfully, and then she winced as her stomache contracted. She clutched Ginny's hand hard, breathing heavily for the few seconds it lasted, "Ok, ouch."

"I'm never having kids…" Ginny looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes.

Hermione regained her composure, pushing her heavy hair off of her face as she did so, "Won't that husband of yours have something to say about that?"

"Indeed he would." With that, Draco swept into the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

Ginny watched with an amused glint in her eye as he took over, checking on Hermione, checking the machine, running his wand over mother and child quickly, speaking as his quick-quill took rapid notes in his wake.

Sitting back in the chair at the side of the bed, Ginny could simply watch as Draco efficiently ran his hands over Hermione's belly, his Healer's robes which had been rubbing against her skin in the most interesting way just a little while earlier swirling around his lithe form.

"Healer Malfoy." One of his co-workers leaned in the door, catching his attention, and he acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head, "Healer Jones?"

"You are needed to attend to a Mrs. Lavender Longbottom. Her baby seems to want to make an appearance earlier than anticipated."

"Very well." Draco turned back to Hermione, raising a pale eyebrow, "Granger, you have that baby without me, and there will be hell to pay, got it?"

As he swept out of the room, he could faintly hear her yelling after him, "I don't pick the time, you daft git!"

Ginny giggled, and leaned back in her chair, trying to control herself as she realized that Hermione was not in the least amused.

"Ginevra Molly Malfoy! You stop that this instant!" Hermione reached out to try to smack her in the arm, and Ginny just laughed all the harder.

"Just wait when it's your turn, Gin, I swear to gods… It will serve you right if that git of yours falls to pieces with his own baby."

"You think I would allow him to be my healer?" Ginny shook her head at her friend's naivety, "I'm going to pick a _good_ healer."

"You two deserve each other."

Twelve hours later, Evan Harry Granger-Weasley was born, and Healer Malfoy pronounced him a healthy baby boy weighing in at just over seven pounds.

As Ginny held the baby, her turn after Harry, she looked over to where her husband was leaning over the new mother, talking quietly about the healing process, and caught his eye. He winked at her, causing a delicate blush to stain her cheeks, before he turned his attention back to Hermione.

Ginny looked down at the little, scrunched up, red face, and cuddled Evan closer, "I have a secret." She whispered softly down to him, "You're going to have a cousin in about, oh, seven months time. Don't tell my husband though. He's so bloody irritating about these things, that I want to hold it off as long as possible. Plus, then I'll know something he doesn't, and quite honestly, despite my best efforts, that never happens."

Draco watched Ginny holding the little bundle, noting how right it looked, and wondered when she would get around to telling him about little Orion or Cassiopeia, who were currently residing in her still flat stomache.

Ginny quietly introduced Evan to Bridget or Michael, and smiled at how the newborn had fallen to sleep amidst the all important first greeting.


End file.
